Когда же жизнь я смогу начать?
«Когда же жизнь я смогу начать?» (также известная под названием «'Когда начинается настоящая жизнь?'»; ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2010 года «''Рапунцель: Запутанная история». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель, в русском дубляже — Виктория Дайнеко. Сюжет Эта песня о Рапунцель, которой скучно оставаться в башне, потому что каждый день она делает одно и то же. Песня исполняется, пока Рапунцель выполняет свою работу, и её можно назвать «Рабочей песней». Текст песни Полная версия (английский текст)= 7 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15! And so I'll read a book Or maybe two or three I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery I'll play guitar and knit And cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin? Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, Take a climb, sew a dress! And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair Stuck in the same place I've always been And I'll keep wonderin' and wondering And wondering and wondering When will my life begin? And tomorrow night The lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older Mother might just Let me go... |-|Полная версия (русский текст)= В семь, как обычно, новый рассвет встречаю. Пол подмету, пока он не станет чист! Стирка,уборка, пусть все вокруг сверкает! Пыль смахну, на часах - семь пятнадцать почти... А можно, книгу взять! А лучше, две иль три. Живой узор украсит стены изнутри Могу играть, вязать, и печь,но лучше знать, когда же жизнь я смогу начать... После обеда в пазлы игра, готовка. Попье моше и шахматы и балет... Лепим горшки и делаем свечи ловко! Может, спорт? Может, кисть? Вверх залезть! Платье сшить! Ведь можно книгу взять - еще раз прочитать! Раскрасить стены вновь - где столько комнат брать? И каждый-каждый локон нужно расчесать! О чем еще я могу мечтать? Я жду: когда же, когда же, когда же, когда же... жизнь я смогу начать? А завтра я... увижу огни... Ведь каждый год появлялись они... Как же узнать, Что меня к ним влечет? Я стала старше... может, мама все поймет? |-|Первая реприза (оригинальный текст)= I've got my mother's love I shouldn't ask for more I've got so many things I should be thankful for Yes, I have everything Except, I guess, a door Perhaps it's better that I stay in But tell me, when will my life begin? |-|Первая реприза (русский текст)= Смело шагну вперед - это так серьезно. Мир этот так велик. Ах, страшно мне. Все-таки я должна - это очень просто. Можно... Нет! Я лечу... |-|Вторая реприза (оригинальный текст)= Look at the world So close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all So big, do I even dare? Look at me There at last! I just have to do it Should I? No! Here I go Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze The way it's calling me For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding Hair flying Heart pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling That's when my life begins! |-|Вторая реприза (русский текст)= Ах, этот час пришел. Трава-земля мечты. Как будто сладкий сон Небесной красоты. Свободна я впервые Мир со мной на ты. Могу я бегать,и прыгать, И лазать,и падать, Скакать и резвиться, Летать и носится, Плескаться,умчаться И радостно знать,что Вот жизнь моя пришла. Прочее * Первая реприза отсутствует в фильме и встречается только в саундтреке. Первая реприза была в конечном итоге использована в Tangled: The Musical, а также в двух новых репризах. * В оригинале вторая реприза очень похожа на вторую половину песни ''День прожить мне там из мультфилима Горбун из Нотр-Дама. * В оригинале одна из лирики во второй репризе похожа на название песни Впервые из мультфилима Холодное сердце. Обе песни также несут очень похожее сообщение. Рапунцель также играет эпизодическую роль с Флинном в мультфильме Холодное сердце. en:When Will My Life Begin fi:Oisin valmis jo seikkailuun fr:Où est la vraie vie pt-br:When Will My Life Begin zh:我的人生何时奇航 Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни диснеевских принцесс Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Песни с альтернативными текстами Категория:Репризы